Attention is being given to an imprint method where the pattern of an original plate (template) is transferred to a substrate to form a fine pattern with high productivity in manufacturing of electronic devices having fine structures such as MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System) devices and magnetic recording devices, semiconductor devices, and magnetic recording media.
In the imprint method, a template on which a pattern to be transferred has been formed is brought into contact with transfer material on a substrate to fill a recess of the template pattern with the transfer material. After the transfer material is cured, the template is separated from the substrate, so that the template pattern is transferred to the transfer material on the substrate.
In the conventional imprint method, a long time is required to fill a recess of a template pattern with transfer material without defects, which is an obstacle to the improvement of productivity. For example, a template has a problem that repeated imprinting gradually prolongs a filling time. Therefore, it is desired to fill the recess of the template pattern with the transfer material in a short time.